


So many things

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Castiel as a Fucking Bird, Crack, Don't think about it, F/M, Humor, I made that comic 2 years ago, I sure as shit didn't, M/M, Moose as a Moose, Mpreg, References that you may not understand, Sherlock Killed Himself, Spoilers for everything, Sprostá slova, Squinting, Translation, Warning on my Warnings, additional tags, idfk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Možná jenom trošičku homo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So many things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So many things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755865) by [Loktipus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus). 



> Pozn. překladatele: Tohle fanfic je šílené a hodně jsem se u něj bavila, tak doufám, že jsem během překladu nevynechala nic, protože vtípky založené na jazyce se fakt blbě překládají...

To si děláte. Do háje. Srandu.

Tohle.

Celé království trpaslíků uteklo před tímhle?

Já vůbec.

Co.

Nemůžu.

Bilbovi trvalo asi 0,15 vteřiny, aby měl ten největší záchvat smíchu v celé historii, což, vzhledem k jeho velikosti a tomu, že můžeme brát toho chlápka Morgotha jako jeho soupeře, je docela úspěch. Protože po týdnech cestování skrze jasně TOTÁLNÍ hovadiny se ocitl tváří v tvář 'Šmaku Strašlivému' a ( _A sakra, ten je sexy)_ je si na 90% jistý, že nějaký vousatý zkurvysyn venku musel být totálně sjetý, pokud si myslel, že tenhle nafoukaný blbec je něco aspoň na hranici popisu 'Velkolepý'.

Tenhle by nedotáhl hodnocení ani na čtyřku. Je sotva na dvojku. Dobrá, je totální desítka, chci říct, podívejte se na ten skvěle vypadající zadek, za ten by stálo udělat tuhle horu méně osamnělou, jestli víte, co tím chci *ehm ehm*… ale většina je na dvojku. Vypadá jako maminčin chlapeček nebo jako podělanej NERD.

Zvlněné černé vlasy s lodním kabátem a nějakým druhem... šátku kolem krku? To vše s totálně podivně vypadajícím dračím obličejem přidělaným na lidském těle. Nebo elfím těle. Tak či tak vypadá, jako by někdo se zavázanýma očima slepoval různé druhy dohromady a modlil se za co nejlepší výsledek.

Začal s těmi svými 'Jsem oheň, jsem smrt' kravinami a trvalo tak 2 sekundy, aby Bilbo vyprsknul smíchy, a potom brečící zkolabovat a pokračovat v tom obřím výbuchu smíchu po několik hodin.

\- - o - -

Venku v ničeho nic a bez varování projely nebem hromy a blesky a Thorin si bez nějakého určitého důvod uvědomil, že tohle posral. Bez nějakých zpěvů a s celým tábořištěm za zády se trpaslíci v abecedním pořádku vydali z hory dolů a do Jezerního města. Tenhle pocit předtuchy nemá nic společného s drakem, ale ať už se sem do háje blíží jakýkoliv průser, není prostě způsob...

\- - o - -

V zatím o trošku méně Osamnělé hoře se drak jménem Šmak zamilovával čím dál víc, než by kdy myslel, že je možné, zvlášť, když se nezamilovával do sebe. Chci říct, co má jako dělat? Vždyť ten chlápek není ani sexy.

Ale tahle malá vzteklá věc plněná prskáním a pliváním si provrtala cestičku do jeho srdce, což ho dost děsí, ale i vzrušuje. Do háje, chce se s tímhle zpářit a neúnavně třít, dokud nevyprodukují kupu malých vzteklých oheňchrličů, kteří by pravděpodobně praktikovali darwinistický kanibalismus, dokud by nezůstal jen ten nejsilnější zbývající potěr, který by byl milován a vychováván s tímto hlasitým, hlasitým čímsi, vážně, chlape, tohle je legračně vypadající stvoření.

Šmak se prostě nemůže nabažit toho, jak divoké tohle malé stvoření je, ale jestli nepřestane vřeštět, tak probudí domácí. A tak zmizel v hromadě zlata, aby se za chvíli vynořil s tácem s čajem a poklepal na místo vedle sebe, aby si tam ta malá věc sedla. Trvalo to sice trapně dlouhou chvíli, ale nakonec to poslechlo, vzalo si to šálek a sušenku a muselo to zhluboka dýchat, ale rozhodně to zůstávalo potichu.

Šmak se akorát nadechl, aby prolomil ticho a – Ono to začalo mluvit. A **nepřestalo** , a tak on poslouchal.

Jméno té malé věci je Bilbo a má to za sebou sérii dost příšerných pondělků, jak to tak vypadá. Nejdřív se objevil nějaký šílený starý chlápek a po něm následovali trpaslíci a snědli jeho jídlo a zničili jeho čistou malou díru, a aby byl Šmak upřímný, není si jistý, že je to špatná věc, leda že by asi nepoužili dost gelu? Ale je ušetřen dalších detailů jejich snahy, protože trpaslíci Bilba přesvědčili, aby se s nimi vydal na cesty se sloganem, který zní jaksi povědomě 'Nechat se unášet lidmi, utíkat před věcmi, rodiné bohatství.' A není si jistý proč by sakra někdo souhlasil s něčím, jako je tohle, ale musí to mít něco společného se zničením jeho díry.

Po tomhle tam byly nějaké problémy s troly, protože puberťáci jsou idioti a oni nějakým způsobem neskončili dušení, ale zvládli se stát amatérskými sochaři a pobrat dost vážné nadávky a problémy. Očividně se trpaslíci rozhodli dělat si srandu z velikosti jeho meče, což zní divně vzhledem k tomu, že neměli nejmenší problém s tím, aby vlezli do jeho díry a zničili ji. Šmak málem udělal čelem vzad, když Bilbo odpřísáhl, že jeho meč svítí ve tmě, když jsou blízko skřeti a Šmak by naprosto mimo...

Nebylo o moc snažší to všechno sledovat, když Bilbo začal o tom, že jediný důvod, proč souhlasil, že bude hobit, bylo, že nějaký chlápek jménem Sherlock šel a zabil se, když byli spolu v podnájmu. Podle všeho vlastnit byt na nějakém místě zvaném Londýn je super drahé a jeho... kluk? ho nechal, ať to všechno zacvaká ze svého. Vlastně ne kluk, protože Bilbo nadával celou dobu, že on není gay a opakoval to sedmadevadesátkrát během celé téhle tirády, takže Šmak usoudil, že jeho orientace je nechat se přefiknout bandou trpaslíků.

Pak přišly nějaké kraviny o elfech a obrech a trolech a skřetech... upřímně, Šmak si není jistý, kteří jsou kteří, nebo jestli jsou jedno a to samé, ale poté, co prohráli bitku s borovicovými šiškami, tak se objevili Orli a hodili je na nějakou obří podělanou skálu. Vůdce Orlů řekl něco o tom, že je Orel páně, a že je vyzvedl z jejich zatracení nebo nějaké podobné hovadiny, načež se odtřepotali pryč, aby se o pár epizod později vrátili s další dávkou nevyřešeného gay sexuálního napětí (NGSN). Až na to, že teď zůstala celá skupina trčet na té podělané velké sklále a mohli VIDĚT tu zatracenou horu a to je ti okřídlení kreténi nemohli zanést až tam?!

Bylo tam nějaké objímání a další NGSN zírání, ale vážně, žádné homo, a potom šli do těch lesů, co se každých pár minut mění. Nakonec byli napadeni OBŘÍMI ZKURVENÝMI PAVOUKY, protože v pohodě, ale ehm a potom je David Bowie zamknul do svého sklepa. Specifika toho, jak se dostali ven, jsou dost matoucí, ale nejspíš to mělo něco společného s dvěmi fakt sexy kočkami. A pak tam byli nějaké ryby a lodě a Šmak už ani pořádně nevěnuje pozornost... a pak se dostali sem.

Šmak musel uznat, že to je několik pořádně podělaných týdnů.

Po čaji se Bilbo uklidnil a Šmak mu nabídl kupku zlata, aby si na ni zdřímnul. Některé věci se vyřešily a Šmak vysvětlil, že trpaslíci jsou sebranka, se kterou se předchozí domácí nemínila zabývat a snažila se je vypudit. Šmak je našel několik týdnů po svém pronájmu, jak si tady žijí jako ve squatu a přirozeně jim řekl, aby kurva táhli pryč, to město na úpatí hory mu v podstatě stálo na předním trávníku. Chápete, jak je to divné?

Tihle dva se spojili skrze svou společnou apatii a nechuť vůči kecům ostatních lidí. Zamilovali se a usadili se hezky dole v halách Ereboru. Domácí v přízemí jim nosila čaj a byl tam i jakýsi gnóm, který bydlel ve skladišti, co se jmenoval Jim a ukradl jim jednu ponožku pokaždé, když pověsili prádlo na uschnutí. Jim je kretén.

Nakonec se oba rozhodli, že se všichni můžou jít bodnout. Thorin se několikrát pokoušel vloupat dovnitř skrz sklep, což vedlo k tomu, že mu pokaždé začal hořet zadek, ale poté, co mu došly kalhoty, tak se vzdal. Kili se po pár letech objevil se svou obří sexy žhavou zrzavou manželkou a jejich podobně obří hromadou děcek a Bilbo mu musel dát tašku kondomů a říct mu, ať sakra zpomalí. Gloin přivedl svého syna a o několik let později jeho syn přivedl svou obří sexy žhavou blonďatou manželku, o které o deset let později zjistili, že je vlastně manžel. Nějakým způsobem se i oni vrátili zpátky s obří hromadou děcek (a Bilbo a Šmak se v tomhle bodě už prostě přestali ptát), což byli všechno hobiti. Což je očividně to, co vznikne, když zkřížíte trpaslíka s elfem. Co, když se nad tím jeden zamyslí. vysvětluje HODNĚ.

Šmak a Bilbo dělali tu věc se třením, které měl Šmak od začátku plnou hlavu a jasně, že o několik měsíců později se tady objevila horda oheňchrlících dítek, která byla velice zaujatá v požírání jeden druhého, až nakonec zbyla jen dvě. Šmak myslel, že je vtipné pojmenovat to, které snědlo většinu svých sourozenců, Hannibal Kanibal a smál se tomu tak strašně, že Bilbo omylem pojmenoval jejich druhého potomka 'Will you shut the fuck please?!' (Můžeš kurva držet hubu, prosím?!), což pochopitelně zkrátili na Will. Trvalo samozřejmě několik let, než jim došlo, že si to jejich synátoři spolu rozdávají. Když pak Will přivedl na svět jejich vlastní hordu potomků, oba rodiče jim okamžitě řekli, ať sakra vypadnou a najdou si svoji vlastní horu.

Jednoho dne se u nich ukázal onen úkosem se dívající orel z Bilbovi cesty a měl s sebou i chlapa, který jel na Losovi a ti si najali suterén. Tam se pak děly tak divné věci, že se jen vzácně setkávali.

Nakonec se dá říct, že byli všichni šťastní svým vlastním pokřiveným způsobem. Žili dlouhý plnohodnotný život a na důchod se odstěhovali na místo zvané Mordor. Poté, co renovovali a vyhnali původní obyvatelstvo a sehnali soudní zákaz přístupu pro to úchylné obří oko, které jim každou noc koukalo do oken, proměnili to místo na složité včelí úly a najali si pavouky, aby se postarali o škůdce a narušitele.

Bilbo už nikdy znovu neviděl Gandalfa, který se jednu noc ukázal celý v kůži a mlel něco o mutantech a o tom, jak ho jeho kluk Charles potřebuje. Potom se vznesl na nebe, teda hned poté, co se proměnil na Michaela Fassbendera a byl pryč.

A to bylo vše.

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn. překladatele: Originál inspirován tímto archiveofourown.org/works/550086 Jmenuje se to Two things a je to od stejné autorky jako originál. Tj. od Loktipus


End file.
